


wide awake before i found you

by milkywei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei
Summary: Semi has never believed in divine intervention, until one day he dreams of a boy with silver hair and the softest chocolate eyes. The first dream might be a fluke, he has been feeling quite lonely lately after his break-up. But when he keeps dreaming of the same boy again and again, this definitely has to mean something, right?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	wide awake before i found you

**Author's Note:**

> this work is part of [HQ Rare Pair Week 2020](https://twitter.com/HQRareWeek2020)!
> 
>  **day 5** imagine | train station/airport | soulmate!AU

Semi would like to think that he is not really big on divine intervention. Sure he would check his horoscope if Tendou offered to do it for him (not  _ all  _ Scorpios are shitty people, that was what his horoscope said) and he would keep the omikuji his grandmother picked out for him on New Year’s Day in his wallet for the sake of it, but he has never really bothered about the concept of soulmates. It seems kind of whimsical, that someone out there has been created just for you. It is nice to think about but Semi thinks that this concept is too good to be true.

Until one day, he dreams of a boy. 

At first, he thought that he was looking at himself – silver hair and chocolate eyes. But then he realises that the boy’s features are much softer and his skin is much paler, glass-like even. The boy in his dreams is someone he has never met before and he wonders whether his brain is just making things up because he has been feeling lonely lately.

He dreams about the same boy three days later. This time, the boy talks to him and Semi cannot really remember the things he has said but he does know that the boy has such a kind voice. He sounds like he is singing and Semi wishes he knows the title of that song because he wants to keep listening to it again and again.

The third time he dreams of the boy again, he knows that there has to be something more to this than just a random dream sequence Semi’s brain made up.

“Do you guys believe in soulmates?” he asks his friends one day when they are hanging out in Reon and Ushijima’s shared dorm room.

“Is this because Shirabu dumped you?” Yamagata asks, ever so bluntly, and Semi splutters.

“No! I’m over him,” Semi grumbles, crossing his arms to his chest as his face heats up. At least, he  _ thinks  _ he is over the younger setter, they did break up quite some time ago – it is not him who is taking up the space in his head anymore.

“Why the sudden interest in soulmates then?” Tendou asks, always ready to stick his nose into his friends’ business.

Semi sighs as all eyes are now on him (even Ushijima, who has looked up from reading the ads on Shonen Jump). “I’ve been having… dreams,” he explains. “Of someone. I’ve never met this person before but I’ve already dreamt of him thrice.”

“Didn’t peg you for the sentimental type,” Yamagata comments.

“I’m not sentimental!” Semi retorts defensively. “Just… thinking if this is a sign.”

“That definitely sounds like having sentiments,” Ushijima points out bluntly to the snickering of the other boys in the room and Semi gives up, burying his face in a pillow.

Reon pats Semi’s hair. “Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something,” his friend suggests. “It could be that you’re just waiting for something to happen. But it won’t happen unless you do something about it, you know.”

Semi huffs, turning his head to the side so that his voice would not be muffled by the pillow. How can he expect to find somebody when he is not even sure that they exist?

Over the next few days, Semi tries to look around social media sites for anyone that might look similar to the boy in his dreams. He scrolls past profile after profile but none of them look even close. 

Semi sighs and locks his phone. It is the school holidays so he is back at home instead of at the dorms. Tendou has invited him to hang out so he is making his way to his friend’s place. As he is waiting for the train at the station, his mind wanders off again to the silver-haired boy in his dreams. He often imagines what his first meeting with this boy would be like. He has wondered if he would meet him on the streets, passing each other when they are crossing the road like in the movies. Or maybe he would meet the boy during a volleyball match, if fate really works that way. They would be on opposite courts and he would meet with the boy’s eyes from where they are both standing in the line-up.

The train arrives and Semi enters, squeezing through the many bodies to get to a less crowded spot. He looks out the window and sees that there is a train at the opposite platform. He is relatively unfocused, humming to the music from his headphones, until his eyes wander to familiar chocolate ones in the opposite train.

Semi has imagined many scenarios in his head, but he most definitely did not imagine this one.

There is a spark when their eyes meet and Semi thinks that the boy must have felt something too because those soft brown eyes he has only seen in his dreams widen when they look at him. Semi is shocked as they both continue to stare but before he can do anything, the train has started moving, putting more distance between him and the boy.

His hands are shaking and his heart is beating so loudly in his chest. This is not a dream, right? He really saw the boy from his dreams, right? And… the boy felt the connection with him too, right?

Without even a single plan in his head, Semi dashes out of the train when it stops at the next station. He sends a quick text to Tendou, telling him that he would be late, and he quickly sprints towards the direction of the station he was at.

Semi passes by streets and houses, taking turns and going up and down stairs just to find this boy. The universe is trying to tell him something. He is no longer going to wait for things to happen. Would the boy think the same way too?

He stops at a traffic light crossing, almost out of breath, and that is when his eyes fall to a familiar face he would never have thought to see again. The boy is standing at the opposite side of the road and he seems to have noticed Semi too, because he is looking directly at him. Semi’s heartbeat thunders in his ears as he waits for the light to turn green.  _ There is such a thing as soulmates, right? _

He startles when he hears the beeping of the traffic light, indicating that it has changed to green. However, his feet will not move and he stands rooted to his spot as people walk past him. The boy does not move as well, only staring at Semi as if he feels the same bout of inertia.

_ It would not happen unless he does something about it. _

Semi moves forward and he sees that the boy moves as well. He does not know why he is so nervous when he is  _ just  _ crossing a road.

To get to the person he has been longing to see.

They are now just a mere distance apart and up close, Semi sees that those chocolate eyes are so full of wonder and that the dusting of pink on the boy’s pale skin is nothing like he has ever seen in his dreams.

_ I finally found you. _

Semi catches the boy’s hand in his when they finally close the distance and the boy looks up at him. “Semi Eita,” he fumbles, not knowing what else to say.

“Sugawara Koushi,” the boy replies with a smile that makes Semi’s heart stutter. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Semi-san.”

And Sugawara’s voice sounds so much better than in Semi’s dreams. As Sugawara lets out a shy laugh at their ridiculously cheesy circumstance, he decides that his voice is definitely the song that he wants to keep listening to again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the 1975's this must be my dream.
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading this!! i have been looking for semisuga content since forever so i guess i should be the change i want to see in this world ; ; i find it really interesting that they are both in similar circumstances and semi seems like such an interesting character! he's so underrated, much like many characters in hq are : ' )
> 
> hit me up on twitter @miyaagiboys if you wanna chat! i promise i won't bite (*ﾉωﾉ)


End file.
